


Morning Glow

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Sleepy Sex, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy morning interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo [Nippleplay + Sleepy Sex]. Thanks to Eiluned for all the hand holding and beta work. Not my characters, just borrowing them and making them do unspeakable things to each other.

Waking up to the sound of waves breaking against the shore was something that Clint had gotten very used to. After all that had happened in New York, he and Natasha decided to pick a place with as few people as possible for their sabbatical. The first place either of them could think of that was remote and hadn’t been related to a previous mission was the Seychelles. A few days later, they checked into a private resort on Mahé as a wealthy newlywed couple from the States. Considering what they had been up to over the past week they very well could have been on their honeymoon. Clint smirked to himself.

A fragrant, warm breeze blew in through the large open windows and rustled the netting around their bed. Beside him, Natasha stirred in her sleep and rolled onto her back. The thin, white bed sheet slipped down to her waist, leaving her the rest of her exposed. While Clint didn’t want to wake her, he was having a hard time ignoring his body’s reaction to her proximity. He turned onto his side and watched as she slept peacefully in the soft morning light. All the bumps and bruises that had covered her skin had finally begun to fade away. Clint gently ran his fingers over her soft, flat belly and up one side, observing the goosebumps that rose in their path. Natasha hummed quietly.

Clint’s hand moved directly to Natasha’s breasts where the skin was even more sensitive. Natasha inhaled sharply when his thumb rubbed a gentle circle over one nipple. There were many things that Clint loved about Natasha – everything, in fact – but her breasts definitely topped his list of favorite physical traits. The weight and softness of them were perfect in his hands. Shortly after they had started sleeping together, Clint quickly discovered how much Natasha enjoyed the attention he paid to her breasts. 

Natasha tasted faintly of soap when he touched his tongue to her skin. Clint pressed himself against the warmth of her body as he sucked one hardened peak into his mouth while his hand worked the other, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Though she did not wake, her body was very much aware of his touch and a low moan issued from her lips.

His tongue laved the rosy pink nipple until it was shining and red and slipped from between his lips with an audible pop. Grinning at his work, Clint pressed his mouth to the valley between Natasha’s breasts and kissed his way over to her right side. Idly he wondered if she could feel the roughness of the stubble he’d allowed to grow in since their arrival. Natasha had made it very clear how much she liked it when he started getting scruffy, particularly when his beard rasped at her inner thighs.

“Mmm, well this is one way to wake up,” she purred as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Clint raised his head from her breast to grin at her. “Thought you’d like it,” he said, kissing her.

“That didn’t mean stop,” Natasha mumbled against his lips, grinning.

Smirking back at her, Clint rolled himself completely on top of Natasha. He returned to what he had been doing before she woke. Natasha squirmed and purred beneath his touch, still sounding half-asleep. Her warmth seeped into his body as he inhaled her distinctive scent and licked the salt from her skin. He was completely engulfed by Natasha.

“Fuck, I love your tits,” he breathed into the smooth skin between her breasts.

“Mmm...I can tell,” Natasha hummed in response.

No longer able to stand the barrier between them, Clint tugged the sheet out of the way and shifted onto his side. He covered her mound with one hand, feeling the slick heat of her arousal beneath his fingertips. The sensation made Clint’s head swim. Two fingers slipped all too easily inside of her and he heard Natasha gasp as though she had been branded by his touch. He closed his lips over one hardened nipple, sucking as he pumped his fingers into her. Her pussy clenched around his digits as if her body refused to let him go.

Clint’s teeth grazed one sensitive peak and Natasha came up off the bed, her body arching toward him in an elegant curve. An evil grin spread across his face, and he tugged at her nipple just to hear the throaty growl that it produced. Natasha ground against his hand, covering it with the slickness of her arousal. Three fingers slid inside of her just as easily as the first two and Clint returned his attention to the other breast. 

Incoherent pants and groans filled his ears as he lavished attention on her. Gently, his teeth worried the tender skin of her areola until she was squirming beneath his body. He curled his fingers inside of her cunt, letting the desperate movement of her hips take over. God, Clint loved her like this – just on the precipice of losing all control and all but sobbing with pleasure. He pulled back to watch her face, brows drawn up in concentration and her full, reddened mouth already gone slack, and the faint sheen of sweat along her hairline. Color bloomed in her cheeks and spread down her neckline and over her chest. She worked herself closer and closer to orgasm on his hand and looked so fucking beautiful that Clint shuddered.

The movement of her ample, round breasts was almost hypnotic and Clint couldn’t keep himself from mouthing at them again. A strained sound escaped Natasha, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and she clawed sheet beneath her as she climaxed. Her muscles fluttered around his fingers while tremors wracked her body. So strong was her reaction that even Clint shivered and needed to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead in the valley between her breasts and waited as she came down from that high.

Gingerly, he withdrew his fingers from her cunt and let his hand rest on her mound. Natasha whimpered softly at the loss of pressure inside of her. He could see her body relax as the afterglow of her orgasm washed over her. A lazy, wide smile spread across her face and she looked up at him in a happy daze. She slid her hand up the length of his arm, stopping to cup his jawline and guided him down for a kiss. It was languid with the tiniest hint of the intensity that had just driven her over the edge moments earlier.

“Sit up,” she instructed.

Clint looked at her, confused. “What?”

“Wanna repay the favor.”

“God, I love the way you think,” he said with a grin and buried his face between her breasts. 

Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair, gently tugging his head back to look at her. “Up on your knees,” she said.

Clint caught on a half second later and felt what was left of the blood in his head immediately go south. Somehow, he managed to sit up on his knees astride her waist after she tugged a pillow under her head. Natasha’s mouth curled into a smirk as she took a good long look at Clint’s prominent erection. Just that look made his legs go unsteady, and he gripped the wooden headboard tightly with both hands. Below him, Natasha went for the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand.

Even though Natasha had warmed the milky white lubricant between both hands, Clint still inhaled sharply when it touched the sensitive skin of his cock. Another coat went over the inner curve of each breast and along her sternum. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, and they’d learned that wetter is better in this situation. The slick warmed up quickly, and Clint shivered when he felt Natasha push her tits up around his cock. His brain checked out and allowed his body to take over as he pushed his dick between her impossibly smooth tits. Her breasts were more than a handful in her petite grasp and seeing his cock disappear between them nearly undid him. Reddened lower lip caught between her white teeth, Natasha gave him a heated look.

“Gonna come all over my chest?” Natasha purred up at him. “Mark me up with your come?”

“Jesus,” Clint gasped, fighting the overwhelming urge to spend himself too soon.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Clint thrust blindly into the tight space between Natasha’s breasts. Over the harsh sound of his breathing, he could hear Natasha’s own ragged breaths mixed with unbearably filthy things that kept pouring from her mouth. The throaty cadence of her voice never failed to send shivers down his spine even in saying the most innocuous things, but articulating how much she wanted her tits to be covered in his come had every nerve on edge and shattered the last vestige of his willpower.

Clint hissed in surprise when he felt Natasha’s hand wrap around his cock. The change in sensation opened his eyes again, and he looked down at Natasha’s beautifully intense face as she jerked him off. Reaching down with both hands, he cupped her breasts and slid his thumbs over the hard peaks. A noticeable whimper broke through Natasha’s heavy breathing as he played with her tits though her hand never stilled. They watched each other intently, gauging how they reacted to each touch. Clint’s reserve held on by a solitary thread as he watched Natasha fisting his cock.

Both hands worked her roughly, pinching and twisting the sensitive skin of her nipples, and suddenly Natasha gasped and threw her head back. It took Clint a moment to realize that she was coming again. Seeing her shuddering and her ample chest heaving with every breath beneath him, Clint felt his own orgasm consume him, and he came in long, pearly spurts across her tits. He had to steady himself against the headboard with his forehead pressed to his bent arm as he caught his breath. 

A moment later, Clint sat back on his heels and looked down at Natasha, who looked a bit dazed but with a lazy, sated smile on her face. Clint counted himself very lucky to be able to see Natasha like this - relaxed, beautifully debauched with her perfect breasts adorned with _his_ come. His dick twitched with interest but it wasn’t quite ready for another go just yet. 

Possessiveness curled inside of him as he looked at her sprawled beneath him. He leaned down to run his tongue over her tits and lapped up his own fluid. Natasha’s fingers threaded through his hair as he used his mouth to clean her. She hummed in approval before drawing him up to her mouth.

“That was different,” he commented and stroked some of the sweat damp hair that clung to her neck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come like that,” Natasha said. “I’ve gotten really turned on before, but never gotten off without direct stimulation included.”

“Maybe they can put that in my file under my strengths - ‘Able to make Agent Romanoff come just by playing with her tits.’”

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly what will go in with your archery skills. Though you’ve only done it the one time. It could have been a fluke.”

“Guess I’m just going to have to see how many more times I can do it then. You should know better than to challenge me.”

Natasha licked her cherry red lips and flashed him a devious grin. “I think I’m up for it.”


End file.
